Great Lengths
by sillygoose176
Summary: How can Annette move on without Sebastian? Will she be able to move on? Katherine's life has completely changed....how will she handle it?
1. Default Chapter

I can feel his breath on my skin. His voice on my ears. His face on my eyes. His skin brushing gently against mine. He sees me, I see him. He wants me, I want him. He loves me, I love him. But is all true? Or is it a lie? Does he see me? Does he want me? Does he love me? Does he even notice me at all?  
  
Annette woke abruptly. It was that dream again. That dream that had been haunting her dreams ever since the night. The night it all happened. The night she lost everything but gained everything all in one night. The night with Sebastian. That night was over. It would be over forever. She could never relive it. She could never have it, ever again. He was gone, forever. Sebastian was dead.  
I might as well get up, she thought to herself. It was well past seven-thirty and she had things to do, people to see. Yes, today was the day she would talk to Catherine, Sebastian's sister, for the first time since everything happened. The accident. That day. That horrible day.  
She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. What to wear, she thought. She pulled on a short-sleeve black v-neck and a pair of red Capri's. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun. She looked alright, nothing special. She never looked anything special anymore. What was the point? He was gone. Sebastian was gone.  
Annette pulled herself into the convertible. His convertible. She drove off, the wind in her face. Ring, ring. It was her cell phone. She took a quick look at the road at slid over to open the compartment by the passenger seat. Out popped the journal. His journal. She blinked back a tear and grabbed her ringing cell phone.  
"Hello?" she answered with a quiver in her voice.  
"Where have you been?" it was her best friend Kerrie Moore. "I have been calling your house for the past hour!"  
"I'm sorry Kerrie I had to pick up a few things for my grandmother. She can't get out of bed. So what's so urgent?  
"He broke up with me," she had obviously been crying. This was the third time this month they had broken up. When was it just going to end?  
"I'm sorry Ker, but it's not like this hasn't happened before. You really need to move on; there are plenty of other guys out there. You are way too good for Brett."  
"I guess you're right. This has gone on long enough. Thanks, Annette, you're great." This was the same conversation they had every time it happened. Annette was really getting tired of it. Why couldn't the girl just move on? It's not that hard. They bid good-bye and she hung up.  
Annette sighed. Kerrie was so much better than Brett. He had gone out with practically every girl in the entire school. Would he really be that hard to get over? Oh well, she thought. There are more important things to worry about. 


	2. Chapter 2

Is this bitch serious? Katherine thought to herself while looking out of her window. She had just watched Annette pull up to her house in Sebastian, her dead stepbrother's, convertible. How dare she.  
Katherine hadn't talked to Annette since Sebastian's funeral, and she had no intentions to. She hated the girl. If it weren't for that girl, that horrible little bitch, everything would be going fine. He brother wouldn't be dead, she would still have her flawless reputation, and most of all her life wouldn't be completely fucked up.  
She couldn't believe that the girl actually had the nerve to show up, after everything that had happened, and yet here she was, driving up to her front door. Within seconds she heard a knock on the door. She lazily got up to answer it. Sure enough, it was Annette.  
"Hi," said Katherine trying to sound somewhat surprised.  
"Hello Katherine," answered Annette. "I know it's been about a month since it all happened, but I would really like it if we could talk about it, you know, let it all out."  
"What is there to say? My brother is dead, when we all know you should be."  
"Excuse me? I don't recall that being the case."  
"Well then maybe you need your memory checked," Katherine said attempting to slam the door shut as Annette walked in.  
"Katherine, I just came to help," she said.  
"I don't need help, I am fine by myself."  
"I don't think you are, I know I'm not."  
"Well that's you, this is me. Now kindly exit my house before I call 911."  
"No. Katherine, you need me, I see how you are in school. You are not fine, you are dead inside. You need my help, don't deny it."  
"Dead inside? Dead inside? Well maybe I am dead inside, but not because of Sebastian's death. I don't give a shit about that. I am dead because this year is completely fucked up, all because you came. You made my brother fall in love with you, then you killed him. What else more is there to say? Now I am an outcast all because of what you did. Now, please leave alone."  
"Excuse me?" Annette yelled, her anger rising. "How is it my fault your brother died? From what I hear you convinced that crazy man to attack him on the street causing the accident. Now please, tell me how this is my fault, because I would really like to know."  
"Get off of my property! Get out!" Katherine yelled chasing Annette out the door. She slammed the door shut and dead bolted it.  
"Fuck her!" she yelled, throwing a book across the room. "Fuck her!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we might still have a chance," Kerrie said urgently. "I don't know," Annette started. "I mean to you really want to get back together with him? He's cause you so much pain and heartache the past couple of months.do you really want to put yourself through that again?"  
  
When Annette came to Kerrie's house, she did not expect Kerrie to be so unwilling to listen. Kerrie had a history of giving her whole self to men. He gave them her whole soul and then they would dump her on her ass. It was the same story every time. She said she wouldn't let it happen anymore, but Annette knew better. Kerrie really needed her help.  
  
"I cannot believe your saying that!" Kerrie yelled angrily. "I am in love with this man! And I just know he loves me too. It's obvious every time I hear his voice I can tell he's loves me. I know he doesn't want this to end, I just know it."  
  
"Well, what did he say when he dumped you?"  
  
"He said he thinks we should see other people, but I think it is a trick, a test maybe. He must be testing me to see if I truly love him. Don't you see Annette? If I give up I may never have a chance with my true love."  
  
"You are being crazy Kerrie. This is not a test, it's the real thing. He wants to see someone else; he doesn't want to date you anymore. I know this might sound harsh, but you need to get over him, once and for all. This needs to end."  
  
"But I am in love with him!" Kerrie was being completely unreasonable.  
  
"You're in love with him? That's bullshit. You just met him four months ago! How can you already say you're in love with him?"  
  
"It's the same thing as when you were with Sebastian. You didn't know him that long, but you still knew you loved him."  
  
"That was different! He didn't brake up with me a billion times! Kerrie, let it go, things are over! You need to get on with your life. You need to see other people!  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm too good for him anyway. He has a small dick anyway." The girls laughed. Kerrie smiled. Annette really was a good friend.  
  
"Well then, lets go do something, anything. I don't care what."  
  
Kerrie smiled. "Well I hear there's a new Brad Pitt movie out, he is really cute. Let's check it out, see what we think."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea to me!"  
  
The girls ran off, into Sebastian's convertible. It was a nice day so the top was down. They drove off to see there movie, unaware of all of the problems they would soon face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Annette walked into her room and threw her keys on her dresser. She plopped down onto the bed. She was exhausted. It had been a long day. First the movie with Kerrie, then the run-in with Brad. It was a good thing Kerrie had decided to head home before that. She wouldn't have been able to emotionally handle it. She would have burst out in tears right there in the store.  
  
It had been very odd, running into him. She had run into an Eckerd to get some tampons. It was kind of embarrassing. She was searching for the right kind of tampon when she heard someone call her name. She looked up and sure enough it was Brett.  
  
"Hi," he said kind of awkwardly.  
  
"Uh.hi," she said embarrassed at being caught in that kind of situation.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments. "So how is she? Is she as upset as last time?" Brett asked.  
  
"She's taking it well," Annette answered. "Definitely better than last time." They laughed. The last time Kerrie had gone a bit mad. She tore apart his apartment and left threatening notes all over the place. Needless to say, she has improved.  
  
"That's good," he said. She smiled. He really was cute. He had a gorgeous smile and his eyes were just dazzling. What the hell is wrong with you. She thought to herself. Your best friend in the whole wide world just got dumped by him and already your attracted to him. Well I guess attraction isn't really all that bad, as long as it doesn't go any farther.  
  
"So, I was just wondering, why exactly did you break up with her this time?"  
  
"Well, a lot of reasons actually. She wasn't exactly the ideal girlfriend. She was a bit, I don't know, obsessive. She would leave a million messages on my voicemail. They were the stupidest messages too. Stuff like, 'baby I love you call me back,' or, 'why haven't you returned my calls? I'm getting worried. Baby? Where are you sweetie?' It was kind of freaky. She would come over to my dorm almost everyday just to see me. She always talked about marriage and having kids and stuff like that. I'm just not ready for that right now."  
  
"Oh I get it now," Annette said. "She was just too devoted?"  
  
"Yea I guess," he said avoiding eye contact. "I'm kind of hungry, do you like wanna get a burger or something?"  
  
"Uh.I don't know. I mean you guys just broke up a day ago, I mean wouldn't that make me a bad friend?"  
  
"It's just a burger. It's not like it's a date or anything."  
  
"Um.I guess so then. Yea, I am pretty hungry, too." She knew she shouldn't. If Kerrie ever found out, she would be so angry. Their friendship would probably be over. Kerrie did not take things like that lightly. She was a bit of a drama queen.  
  
They walked across the street to an Arby's. They ordered their food and sat down.  
  
"So who are you seeing these days?" Brett asked. "Are you still with that Mike guy, or was his name Matt?"  
  
"It was Mark and no we're not together anymore."  
  
"What happened? You guys were really cute together."  
  
"He just, I don't know, wasn't right."  
  
"I see," he said while stuffing a French fry into his mouth. Annette started to giggle. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," she said. "You just got a little ketchup on your mouth." She leaned across the table and wiped the ketchup off with a napkin.  
  
"Thanks," he said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well I guess I should be going now, I got to visit my grandmother. She's sick. See you later."  
  
"Oh ok. Bye, we should hang out tomorrow."  
  
"Yea that sounds like fun. See you then." With that she was off. Brett just sat there thinking about the whole situation.  
  
Meanwhile Katherine sat at a table not to far behind their table. She had on dark sunglasses and a big hat. She was barely recognizable.  
  
"Who is this boy?" she said to herself. "And what is he doing with that evil bitch?" If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was Annette. She hated seeing him with a perfectly good-looking college boy. She just didn't deserve it.  
  
And there Katherine sat. Plotting her revenge on Annette. 


End file.
